Nanoparticles have been employed in a variety of applications, including biomedicine, sensing, photonics, and catalysis. The extent of impact that a specific system has made in these areas can depend on whether convenient synthetic methods are available. While there has been extensive work with inorganic nanoparticles, organic nanostructures are mainly based on non-covalent supramolecular assemblies of organic small molecules and polymers. Monodisperse, functional organic nanoparticles, which can be achieved through facile synthetic strategies, are rare.